Chapter 554
Chapter 554 is called "Admiral Akainu". Cover Straw Hat's Separation Serial: Chopper's 'I'm not food, Dammit' Final Volume: Birds and Human in battle Short Summary Long Summary Marineford The Marines are still shocked that Marco took an attack from Kizaru and was still standing. They all talk about the rumours of Marco's ability. Kizaru comments on the "Mythical Beast" Zoan, saying it was scarier than a Logia as Marco takes on the form of a phoenix.One Piece manga - Chapter 554, pages 2-3 - Marco is shown as a Phoenix Zoan. Marco hurtles towards Kizaru in his Zoan form and turns into the common hybrid form for a Zoan, half animal and human. He kicks Kizaru's elbow, only to be sent back into the air. Kizaru seems unharmed and orders the Giant Squad to prepare for air assaults. The group of Marine giants prepare themselves, heading towards the Whitebeard Pirates. The pirates of Whitebeard prepare themselves for the "big boys", telling everyone to stand back. Jozu appears to lift something and turns out to be a gigantic piece of an iceberg, big enough to easily cover the Giant Squad of the Marines. Akainu looks up, saying that there were all of them out there, yet they could not protect the place. Akainu stands up and his arm turns into what appears to be black smoke but is later revealed to be a molten lava rock fist.One Piece manga - Chapter 554, pages 8-9 - Akainu shows a glimpse of his Devil Fruit power, possibly something to do with magma. Akainu aims the fist at the iceberg and evaporates the entire iceberg into water vapours and also sends lava projectiles towards the Whitebeard Pirates. Whitebeard still stands on the whale head of his ship, watching as the projectiles destroy one of his ships. Whitebeard mutters, saying that Akainu thought he was "cool" with his fire. Whitebeard catches a flaming rock from Akainu, catching it on his weapon. He tells Akainu to go light a birthday cake, which the Marine admiral retorts that he would like to light Whitebeard's funeral pyre. Battle rages throughout the bay: two Whitebeard Pirates are seen taking on a Marine Giant while a man holding a flaming katana attacks a group of Marines. During this fighting, a huge Giant appears, similar to Oars. It is then revealed that this is in fact Oars' descendant, "Little Oars Jr.". Gekko Moriah crackles, surprised that Oars' descendant was under Whitebeard's command and that he wanted to claim his corpse. Donquixote Doflamingo also laughs, saying that things had just turned interesting. Quick References Chapter Notes *Marco's Devil Fruit power is shown to be the mythical beast, the Phoenix. *Akainu's face is properly shown. *Onigumo is seen from the behind with spider features, indicating Devil Fruit powers. *Akainu is shown to have a Devil Fruit power relating to magma. Characters 1: first introduction 3: first apparition Anime episode Cover page: episode 454 Episode 463 Trivia *This chapter and chapter 646 has the second most double pages with seven, after chapter 553 and 555 with eight. References Site Navigation it:Capitolo 554